The Last One You'd Expect
by bugeyedtramp
Summary: Dot sees something the other kids don't. / Hester x Anadil! Enjoy bc I don't know what else to write- hooray for two gay witches who hate everyone


Dot wasn't stupid. That's what her mother told her.

"You see things no one else sees," her mother had told her, when the girl doubted her talents as a Never.

She used to not believe it, but now she knew.

Hester and Anadil had always been closer to each other than to Dot. They really enjoyed teaming up and leaving her in the dust. The insults were never from just one witch's mouth.

They would strut through Evil's halls, pushing students aside with a single glare. Dot would walk behind them, saying cheerful hellos to their classmates.

It was sometime during her first year at school. She laid down in her bed, her back to Anadil. Hester and Sophie were out creating the love spell for Tedros. Even as she laid down, she could see Ani's face reflected in Sophie's mirror.

"What do you think of Hester?"

Anadil replied in a monotone voice (as always), but in the mirror Dot could see her blush, her face contorting in embarrassment.

"...She's cool."

Dot tried to not let her smile creep into her voice.

"Do you like her?"

"Yes."

Anadil toyed with the sleeve of her tunic, her smile unmistakable. Dot gasped, but managed to cover it with a cough.

She sat up and watched as Hester came back into their room, and how both witches smiled at each other.

Woah.

The second sign was during lunch her last year. The "heroes" of the 3-year war all sat under a tree in the center of the Blue Forest. Some teachers disapproved of the Evers and Nevers mingling, but they paid them no mind. Most days, it was Chaddick, Beatrix, Hort, Sophie, and Coven 66.

One time Hester made a joke at Sophie's expense, and Anadil- well, Anadil was-

She was smirking. Then grinning. And then she tilted her head back and laughed.

Truthfully, it was more of a cross between a cackle and hysterical giggling, but still! She laughed!

Everyone was silent for about half a second, and then they all started laughing too. Dot grinned, looking up to see Hester still silent.

She looked at Anadil in a way that Dot hadn't seen before. Like how Hort looked at Sophie. Or how Tedros and Agatha looked at each other.

Her eyes were a little glazed over, and her mouth was hanging open just the tiniest bit.

Dot turned back to her lunch, alarms going off in her head.

The other Nevers asked Dot how she would be able to stand being picked on for a whole summer. They said she should leave Hester and Anadil's quest and join another one.

Dot just smiled. "I know something they don't. I have a quest...inside of our already-assigned quest. Like a TurDucken."

"What's your quest?" Ravan and Mona asked, after rolling their eyes at the last comment.

Her smile broke open into a mischievous grin.

"Getting Hester and Anadil to date."

Dot never had a knack for keeping a secret, especially not one as exciting as this. So by the end of the month, everyone in the schools knew about it.

People were actually very invested in getting the two witches together. Evers thought it was the best love story since Tedros and Agatha. Nevers appreciated the girls showing that villains have a softer side.

They would push Hester and Anadil to partner up in potion-making, henchman-training, and all group projects.

The two witches didn't even notice. They became what Dot called "study buddies," and spent most of their free time in the Evil library, making paper airplanes and giggling to themselves.

Dot kept bringing up the subject of dates to the End of the Year Ever-Never Ball, a project Dean Sophie had made because she just wanted to go to a dance. Whenever she mentioned their dates to the 1st No Ball, the girls would clam up and not say anything more to each other.

She cornered Hester in their dorm room a few days later.

"Who are you taking to the Ball? You know it's in a week."

Hester didn't look at Dot. "I know that."

"So who are you taking? I asked Hort, but he said he's going with Sophie. So I'm going solo, but I'm going to dance with all of the Neverboys. And maybe some of the Everboys, if they'll let me. Hey, do you know if Anadil has a date-"

"I get it, okay?" Hester yelled, shrinking against the wall. "I need to find someone to go with."

"You could go with Anadil," Dot murmured. "I'm sure she'd say yes."

Hester sighed. "Someone's already asked her, I bet."

"People have. But she didn't say yes."

She looked up at Dot. "What? Why?"

"Because she wants to go with you. I've seen her in class. Vex and Ravan have been passing notes to her, asking to be her date. She wrote, 'I'm hoping someone else will ask me.' There!" She grinned triumphantly.

Hester smirked in spite of herself. "You know that doesn't necessarily mean me, Dot."

She sighed angrily. "Who else could it be, then?"

Both girls were quiet for a minute. Dot reached for her best friend's hand, pulling her up to her feet. She smiled up at her.

"Just ask her. Please. I know she'll say yes."

Hester sighed and covered her now-red face with her hands, but didn't object. The next day, she asked Sophie for ideas on dresses.

Castor and Pollux stood at the entrance to the Blue Forest, announcing couples as they entered the "ballroom" under the stars. The three witches idled around, Hester and Anadil not really wanting to fall in line.

"I need to fix my dress," Dot whined. "Can I run back to Evil and get something really quick?"

Hester rolled her eyes, but grabbed Dot's wrist and walked with her back to the school.

"Don't take too long!" Anadil called after them. She bit her lip nervously.

"Anadil?"

Tedros, Agatha, Sophie, and Hort stood at the back of the line, watching her curiously. She tucked a piece of her deathly white hair behind her ear and stood behind them.

Agatha embraced her for an uncomfortable amount of time, then pulled back and looked at her.

"Look at this dress! You look gorgeous. Sophie, did you make this?"

"I sure did," Sophie crowed, arms on her hips. "I outfitted most of the Nevergirls."

Tedros eyed her suspiciously. "Where's your date?"

"They forgot to get me a corsage," She responded. "They're getting one now."

Castor motioned for the two couples to step forward and into the ballroom. Anadil turned around and saw Hester and Dot running to her, out of breath.

"King Tedros and Queen Agatha of Camelot!"

Applause inside. Ani's heart started beating faster.

"You okay, Ani?" Hester looked into her red eyes.

"Dean Sophie and Professor Hort!"

"I'm fine," Anadil murmured, clasping her hand in Hester's. Dot skipped ahead of them.

"Dot of Nottingham, and..." Pollux stopped, looking at her.

"I'm going solo," she quipped, doing a little dance in the center of the ballroom. A small laugh came from the crowd.

"Great," Castor muttered.

Anadil's grip on Hester's hand grew tighter as they stepped into the ballroom. Pollux didn't even hesitate after the gasps (and squeals) erupted.

"Hester of Ravenswood and Anadil of Bloodbrook!"

Tedros and Sophie's mouths were hanging open. Hort and Agatha were laughing at them.

"You seriously didn't figure it out?" They squeaked out in between giggles. Hester headed towards them, smiling. Anadil was still holding her hand, and she could tell her date's palms were sweating slightly.

For the rest of the night, they mostly stayed on the sidelines, drinking punch and making fun of the other dancers with Agatha. Dot only came over to get more punch or to drag the three of them into their little circle of seven. Hester used magic to knock over the punch bowl, causing Sophie to come running to clean up the mess. As soon as she left the dance floor, Dot bolted over to Hort and asked him to dance. The two witches celebrated Dot's victory by slow dancing as well, Anadil's head lightly resting on Hester's tattooed shoulder.

"You were a wonderful date," Anadil confessed later, the two walking arm in arm back to The School for Evil. They had taken the long way to avoid crowds.

Hester smirked. "I tried my best. It took me a while to ask you, though."

"Next time there's a ball, I'll be your date. Then you won't have to ask me the week before."

Hester turned to face Anadil, turning red at how close they were in the middle of the Blue Forest.

"Sure. That sounds like.. a good idea."

Anadil laughed- that weird, throaty giggle- and kissed her.

-end


End file.
